The Life of a Star: The Minako Aino Story
by CatOnTheMoon
Summary: It is a love story set in a parallel ending to the first Sailor Moon story arc, where love never runs smooth no matter the setting.


**I do not own the franchise of 'Sailor Moon' or any of the characters involved therein. This is my own unique story. Please all comments would be appreciated as this is my first fan-fiction.**

**Please note this story take place in an alternate Sailor Moon universe, borrowing elements from the manga, anime and PGSM.**

Chapter 1

'Just a Girl'

Welcome to the world of Minako Aino - Celebrity, Singer, Actress...Heroine.

She sat in the back of the limo, legions of adoring fans swarmed outside like bees round honey. Minako sat emotionless as her driver took her to her latest tv appearence. She pitied them really, they didn't know pain, or hardship, they didn't know life, they didn't know that very very soon the fate of the world would depend on one girl, she alone could stand against the Dark Kingdom in the battle of supremacy. It was Minako's job to protect her. But there was one thing on Minako's mind, something that happened on the day she met Sailor Moon, not too long ago.

Their first meeting was memorable indeed...

"You're done for. You're pathetic. Surrender the crystal to me", Kunzite barked like an army general. "You'll never take the crystal from me", Sailor Moon shrieked back at him. Jupiter, Mars and Mercury looked on helpless tied together around a rock face, dangling several feet above a darkening hole in the ground.

Sailor Moon stumbled to her feet. Her swan-white gloves bathed in the blood of Tuxedo Mask, as he lay in the corner bleeding heavily from his shoulder, stabbed by a shard of Kunzite crystal. Kunzite smiled, "He can't help you know, little girl. Sailor Moon, warrior, Princess, it's up to you. Give me the crystal and they live." Her eyes glistened witht he forming tears, "I can't...", she stammered. From Kunzite's hands, a ball of pure energy formed, so bright, he flung it at Sailor Moon, ripping through her like a bulldozer.

She screamed violently, the tears trickled. Kunzite smiled at her, before another ball formed, shooting like a speeding bullet toward Tuxedo Mask. "Nooo!", screamed Usagi as she jumped in it's path. The energy coursed through her, so painful, she couldn't go on. The senshi watched helplessly, as Usagi guarded the unconscious Tuxedo Mask. The odango hair atyling unravelled, her senshi uniform ripped nd singed, covered in the blood of her lover, Usagi stood a shell of the bright, clumsy, happy-go-lucky girl she was, instead here stood a heroine, a warrior, here stood Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's hand took her crescent moon wand in hand. "Could she really be this pathetic, giving the crystal to spare the life of her friends?", Kunzite questioned himself. He had never seen such herocism, such love for another, it amused and intrigued him in equal measure. "Come on, little girl, surrender the crystal for your life an theirs." Usagi sighed deeply...

"I don't think so" The senshi looked stunned before Usagi turned to them, equally surprised. For the first time a feeling of unease crept over Kunsite as suddenly a golden chain swung around her neck, choking him. His eyes bulged as from above, stood a figure. A senshi in orange and white. Her golden hair blew in the wind, wrapped in a blood-red bow. Sailor of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus was here. She lept down like a gazelle keeping a frim grasp of Kunzite with her chain. They stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you...I love you"

Kunzite's eyes flickered. What the hell was he thinking? "Release them", demaned the golden senshi, yanking the chain higher. He did so. Even Venus herslef was surprised at how quick the man gave in. The sother senhi safely landed in ground hugging Sailor Moon and supporting her. Jupiter ran and lifted Tuxed Mask, starting to reagin consciousness. Still those eyes stared at him, those beautiful eyes like beacons of light. Venus felt something, not pride, not hate, not satidfaction the her unbelievably cool entrance if she didn't say so herself...No this was something more.

"Venus", questioned Mars. He's bleeding badly, we need to go, taking Venus's hand in hers. Venus came back to life, "Yeah...sure", she said unleashing her grip of the chain as it reverted back to it's natural state, she tied it round her waist. Kunzite gasped with air and fell to the ground before instantly teleporting.

He arrived in base, in the abandoned wings. "What did he do? He let them live. Waht did that girl fo to him?" For the first time in as long as he could remember, Kunzite felt compassion and it sickened him.

"We're here, Miss Aino." Minako immediately sprung to life, "Thanks," she said. She put on her sunglasses and braved the maddening mob outside. The limo door opened, and cheers erupted.


End file.
